The subject of the present invention is a removable attachment for integrally joining at least one flat support to an element.
In particular, a technique is known in the field of connections for integrally joining a flat support, such as a printed circuit to an element such as an insulating body, by employing an integral heat-deformable piece of the insulating body. By deformation of the piece with a metal stamp brought to elevated temperature, a rivet is obtained which solidly joins the flat support and the element, but in a non-detachable manner.
The present invention aims at eliminating the above given disadvantage.